Service provider companies typically utilize IVRs (Interactive Voice Response Systems) for managing product sales, technical support, billing and other services. The call flows of an IVR will generally dictate interactions with a caller, and a determination is made whether the caller needs to be transferred to representatives at other call centers to address their needs. Once an IVR releases a call to the telephony network, it loses visibility to what happens during the remainder of the call.
FIG. 1 illustrates this issue. In FIG. 1, a caller dials into an IVR at reference point A. If the IVR releases a call to a specific toll free number (TFN) based on caller selection, the TFN may be pre-configured to route to a multitude of destinations based on percentage, time of day, agent availability, or other factors designated by an enterprise. Once the transfer takes place, the calling information (shown as a CDR—Call Detail Record) captured by the IVR no longer provides visibility to the complete call path the caller experiences. That is, the IVR keeps no record as to which service center was chosen, nor does it maintain a record as to whether the caller was transferred yet again between service agents.
Knowing the call path for each caller provides valuable operational metrics for the service provider. For example, a service provider can monitor excessive transfers by one or more service centers indicating perhaps an abuse and/or lack of productivity. The service provider can also assess cost of multi-trunk (e.g., 3-way calls) versus single-trunk (i.e., point-to-point call transfer) usage between service agents. The service provider can also identify highly productive centers. From this information, a service provider can continually take mitigation steps to improve service for its customers and cost effectiveness. From prior art systems such as shown in FIG. 1 it would be desirable to establish a means for reconstructing call paths in multiple telephony sessions.